Putty Patrollers
The Putty Patrol is the standard army unit deployed by Rita Repulsa during the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They are the first Foot soldiers of Power Rangers. Though neither particularly strong, intelligent, nor resilient, their basic power of numbers allow them to be a regular challenge to the Power Rangers. Background Putties are created in Finster's monster making machine. Though apparently made from the same basic clay or putty-like compound as the specialized creations, they differ from normal monsters in that they are mass-produced through use of steam-pressured molds and then sent through the monster machine in large numbers. After being fully cooked, they're ejected one at a time from the exit tube at the far end of the machine. Though generally identical, Putties often display some level of individual personality, and are occasionally given number designations to identify them within a given group. Indeed, not all Putties are created equal, as some examples show even less than the typically lacking skill level. Such Putties are usually broken back down into their clay building blocks and recycled for use in other Putties, and perhaps even monsters. Putties do have some manner of spoken language, though it is incomprehensible to humans, coming across as strings of garbled noises, not unlike the sounds of someone trying to speak while underwater (however, they can speak very fluently when disguised as something or someone else, such as the five mutant ranger putties in Mighty Morphin' Mutants, as well as the old man who sold Zack the earrings in An Oyster Stew). They can also drive. Powers and abilities. *'Super Strength-'''Whilst they are far less powerful than monsters, and don't even think about the main villains, the Putties were powerful enough to easily overpower the Rangers in thier unmorphed forms during the first few encounters. Two were easily able to hold an unmorphed Kimberly in place whilst two more were easily able to pick up Billy and flip him backwards. The ones that held Kimberly were also able to throw her a significant distance whilst two more were able to pick up Zack and throw him as well. When grabbed around to torso by Trini, one was able to toss her down. *'Durability-'Whilst they are unable to stand up to blows from any kind of weapon, regular hits to a Putty will have little to no effect (probably due to them being made of Putty. Jumping off rock walls had no effect on them whilst a punch from an unmorphed Zack did nothing. Being kicked in the torso by Jason merely made one bounce upwards slightly but did nothing else. Being body slammed by Billy had no effect at all. A kick to one's front from Jason had no effwct. *'Form Changing-'The Putties can change thier forms at will, such as the fold man who sold Zack the earrings in ''An Oyster Stew). Abilities. *'Amateur Hand to Hand Combatants-'''The Putties are decent at hand to hand combat, being able to overpower the Rangers during thier first encounter. *'Experienced Car Drivers-'In the episode "Enter The Lizzinator," one was shown driving a car at the Rangers very easily. Arsenal. *'Fists-'Most of the Putties have simple fists and lack weapons. *'Ball Hands-'Some Putties have balls for hands that they can smack into thier enemies, sorta like clubs. *'Sword Arms-'Some Putties have rock like swords for thier right arms that they can use to slash thier enemies. Variations Despite being produced from seemingly standardized molds, there are a number of differences between given Putties. These changes can be as simple as an enlarged, rocky-looking gauntlet, or even large balls (similar in appearance to a small wrecking ball) and rock-like swords. In some instances, Putties are seen wearing belts, with large round "buckles". These seemingly have no purpose, as Putties do not in fact wear pants. Finally, one rare variation exists where the entire body has a cragged, rocky appearance, in contrast with the much smoother, refined body of the average Putty. This version is not acknowledged in ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but in the original Zyuranger, such an individual was the leader of the attack force. Since they only appear in the stock footage from Zyuranger, this function cannot reasonably be assigned to the MMPR adaption. Besides the Super Putty Patrollers and the Z Putty Patrollers, some monsters have their variation of the Putty Patrollers: * Bones had the Skeleton Warriors who are skeleton-themed Putty Patrollers. * Pumpkin Rapper had pumpkin-headed Putty Patrollers. * Rhinoblaster had football-themed Putty Patrollers. MMPR skeletonwarriors.jpg|Bones' Skeleton Warriors. Yellow Ranger vs. Pumpkinhead Putties S1e54 - Classixx.png|Trini Kwan fighting the pumpkin-headed Putty Patrollers. MMPR-FootballSeason.jpg|The Power Rangers vs. the football-themed Putty Patrollers. norman-pig-1024x765.jpg|Putty Patroller disguise as a woman Mutant Rangers Five Putty Patrollers were given the Badges of Darkness, which contained evil versions of the Ranger powers, turning them into five copies of the six rangers. Under supervision of Goldar, a group of candidate Putty Patrollers underwent physical tests to prove their worth to receive these powers. However, none were worthy of becoming the Red Mutant Ranger and Goldar destroyed the Red Badge of Darkness. The Pink and Yellow Mutants were destroyed by a shot from the Power Blaster, while the remaining three as well as Commander Crayfish, the stand-in for Red Ranger, were destroyed in battle with Ultrazord. Except for the Super Putty Patrollers and the Skeleton Warriors, all the variations are exclusive to Power Rangers, only appearing in US or Zyu2 footage. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Putty Patrollers were voiced by uncredited voice actors and portrayed by a team of suit actors which consisted of: *Erik Betts *Jon Agro *Ed Neil *Richard Branden *Tim Bowles *Hein Nguyen *Danny Stallcup *David Wald *Bridget Rilley Notes *Coincidentally, the Putty Patrollers in the Japanese dub are called Golems, which is the same name of their Zyuranger counterparts. *The Super Nintendo and Game Gear editions of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers featured Putties in a variety of different colors. The versions found in the Game Gear version displayed the ability to randomly teleport. The Super Nintendo versions are considerably more versatile, wielding weapons such as knives, maces, shields, rifles and normal swords, as well as the ability to use ninja techniques. *The Putty Patrollers are the first Foot Soldiers who have the most appearances. *This variety of Putties can be seen in Power Rangers: Super Legends. See Also * Super Putty Patrollers - An upgraded model of Rita's Putty Patroller made from Super Putty * Z Putty Patrollers - Lord Zedd's version of the Putty Patrollers * Putties (2017 movie) - Putties created by Rita in the movie References de: Monsterpatrouille Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form